At It's Finest
by oh.industria
Summary: Does everything have to be such a tragedy? [luxord x demyx]


**At It's Finest **

* * *

Now Demyx wasn't the sort of nobody to go and jump to conclusions, and really, it was Luxord, so it wasn't as if there were any conclusions anyway. But when Xigbar, who was nice sometimes but got off on being an asshole, leaned over to him and muttered, "They look really good together, don't you think?" and gestured to what Demyx had been staring at for the last ten minutes, Demyx was forced to act accordingly. 

Luxord was leaning against the wall, chatting animatedly with Marluxia, who, for some reason, felt the need to stand as close to the blond as humanly possible. Marluxia also, Demyx thought angrily, felt the need to reach up and fondle Luxord's earrings every two seconds. If Demyx were Luxord then the Graceful Assassin's body would have already been chopped up and dumped in a river somewhere.

Xigbar sat back with a grin on his face as Demyx stood up abruptly and stalked over to the pair.

"Oh look, Luxord, it's Demyx." Marluxia giggled, and Demyx glared at him, wondering how someone could make one sentence sound so... pretty. He opened his mouth to talk, but realized that he didn't actually think out what he was going to say to the pair before he got up. He closed his mouth and frowned, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. Luxord raised an eyebrow at him, but turned back to Marluxia when number XI's finger caressed the shell of his ear.

"So, Luxxy... like I was saying, if you ever wanted to visit... I'm sure the flowers would be _delighted_ to see you." Marluxia purred, letting his hand fall from Luxord's ear and trailing it down his arm instead. Demyx looked up, glaring, and met Marluxia's eyes. The older male smirked at him. Luxord didn't seem to notice.

Demyx seethed. _Bitch._ He was almost positive that Marluxia had no interest in Luxord, let alone any interest in people at all. The only reason he was talking-- no, _flirting_ --with The Gambler Of Fate was because he liked being an asshole even more than Xigbar did. Demyx tugged at Luxord's sleeve, his other hand clenched into a tight fist at his side. "**Luxord**. Can I talk to you _outside_, please?"

Luxord over at Demyx and nodded. "Sure. Would you excuse us for a moment, XI?" He asked, smiling warmly at Marluxia.

The pink-haired man pouted. "Hurry back." Demyx gritted his teeth and practically dragged Luxord from the meeting hall. After slamming the door closed, he pushed the older nobody against the wall. And glared.

"Nice guy, that Marluxia..." Luxord murmured, before noticing the look of death Demyx was giving him. "...What?"

"He called you LUXXY." Demyx accused, pushing his index finger into Luxord's chest.

Luxord blinked. "What?"

"He called you Luxxy and you LET HIM. And he was talking to you and touching you and being ON you and Xigbar thinks you two make a good couple and you probably _do_, but that doesn't matter because you are MINE and only _I_ can touch your earrings!" Demyx said all in one breath, still managing to look angry. Luxord stared at him. Demyx hoped he wouldn't laugh.

Luxord smiled instead, which was only slightly better. "Why, Demyx," He asked, and before Demyx could blink he was crushed up against the other nobody's strong chest. "... Are you jealous? Of Marluxia?"

"No!" Demyx shouted, a little to loudly. He tried struggling out of Luxord's grip, but soon stopped because it felt nice being held by the older nobody, especially when he realized that Luxord was holding /Demyx/ instead of /Marluxia/.

Luxord grinned. "You sure? Because that's what it sounds like."

"I'm sure." The younger blond growled.

Luxord's grin grew wider, and he tilted Demyx's chin up with a gloved finger. "Good." He breathed, lips dangerously close to the other male's. "Because baby, you can't FEEL jealousy." He kissed Demyx quickly, then gently pushed the flushed younger male away from him and, with a small smirk on his face, opened the meeting hall doors and slipped back inside. An ecstatic cry of "LUXXY!" was heard from within.

Demyx slumped down against the wall, tilted his head back, and groaned.

* * *

(: review? 


End file.
